Love is in the Air
by TwinTaurus2007
Summary: This is a Taimi and a Daikari. If you do not like these couples, do not read. Chapter 1 is up.


Love is in the Air

**Chapter 1: An Old Friend Comes Back**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

Author: Ok folks this is my first fic and it is a Daikari and Taimi so if you do not like these couples please leave. I hope you enjoy the fic. Please review and no flames.

It has been three years since Daisuke Motomiya and his friends defeated MaloMyotsismon and during those four years Daisuke's love for Hikari Yagami grew stronger. He always saw her and Takeru together so he always thought he wouldn't have a chance, but he didn't want to give up. He promised himself that he would give everything he had to make Hikari his. Daisuke was in his room studying, or at least trying to study, when he heard his mom calling out to him. "Daisuke! Can you come over here?"

"Yeah, mom I'm coming," Daisuke replied, getting up from his chair quickly. He'd rather do something else than study. "So, mom waddaya need?"

"Demi-veemon has been eating the food out of the fridge again," Mrs. Motomiya said, pointing at the mess in the kitchen. "Are you sure you have been feeding him?"

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something today," Daisuke slapped his forehead. "Sorry, mom, won't happen again I promise."

"Ok, as long as it doesn't happen again I'm fine," his mother replied, her anger subsiding. "Now, got to bed you have school tomorrow."

Daisuke looked at the time and realized that he had been studying longer than he thought. He went into his room and changed into his pajamas. "Aw, man I wish we didn't have to go to school, I hate it," he said to himself as he got into bed. "Whatever, night Demi-veemon. Oh, and next time I forget to feed you remind me okay?"

"Okay, you got it Daisuke, goodnight," he replied already drifting off to sleep.

**12 am Airport**

"Ah… it's good to be finally back home," said a pink haired girl as she exited the airplane. Mimi Tachikawa finally decided to move back to Japan after spending some time in New York. As she walked toward the baggage claim she looked out the windows seeing some familiar sites. 'Mmm… I wonder how everyone is?' she thought to herself as she waited for her bag to show up. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," answered a tired boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Mimi asked. "I can just call you in the afternoon."

"No, it's ok I'm awake," the male said, his voice becoming less scratchy. "What so you need Mimi?" Taichi yawned as he got up from his bed.

Mimi exited the airport and sat on a nearby bench. "Can you pick me up from the airport?" she asked, swinging her legs back and forth. "I don't have a ride and I need to get home, so I can get some sleep. I need to get rid of this jetlag."

"Alright, Mimi I'll be there in a bit," Taichi said putting his coat on. "Just go somewhere I can see you."

Mimi got up and went to the edge of the sidewalk. "Okay, Taichi. Thanks I appreciate this," she said as she sat down on the edge of the sidewalk.

"No prob Mimi. I'll see ya in a bit bye." Taichi hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and headed out the door. It has been awhile since he has seen Mimi and he was wondering how much she has changed since the last time they met. Him and Mimi were always close to each other. They practically did everything together when she was in Japan, and when she would go back to New York, Taichi would be a little depressed. He got to the airport and stopped right by where Mimi was seated.

"Hey Tai it's really nice seeing you again," Mimi said as she gave Tai a big hug.

"Yeah, it's nice seeing you too Mimi. I'm glad you decided to move back to Japan," Tai said as they both let go of each other.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be with my friends again," she replied putting her bags in the back seat of Tai's car. "So how is everyone?"

"They're all doing good, but they will be doing much better once they find out that you have moved back for good." He answered, helping her with her bags. They both got into the car and Tai started the engine again. He drove off toward the direction of Mimi's house. When they got there, Tai helped Mimi bring her stuff to her room.

"Taichi thanks for helping me out," she said as she gave Tai another hug.

"No problem, but now I have to go to sleep I am tired," Taichi said yawning.

Mimi giggled and said, "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Taichi drove off back to his house. He was really glad about the fact that Mimi was back in Japan for good and that he would be able to see her everyday. He got home and climbed into bed. As he drifted of to sleep he couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't tell Mimi how he truly felt about her.


End file.
